A Night Out
by PricefieldHasRuinedMyLife
Summary: Slight Pricefield. One-Shot. AU in which Victoria isn't a complete bitch to everyone and Rachel is alive and attending Blackwell. Victoria decides Max needs to socialize, but gets more than she bargains for when they run into Arcadia's favourite punk.


**A/N: This sorta just came into my head and was fun to write. Justa One-Shot. Enjoy!**

 **\- - - Friday Night, Vortex Party - - -**

Victoria was sick of Max's antics, and it hadn't even been 2 hours. Max on the other hand couldn't get why Victoria was so mad at her. What both girls didn't know was that the night was nowhere near over yet. They'd been sitting at the make-shift bar for almost 45 minutes now, due to Max pleading Victoria that they sit down. Victoria didn't put up much of a fight to that suggestion due to the fact Max had been leaning on her for support for over half an hour. A few shots and a couple bottle of beers later Victoria felt herself easing up.

"H-Hey I -hic- I jus dunno whyyyy like uhh...wha was I sayin'?" Max looked at Victoria with a look of utter confusion on her face. Victoria just smiled and shook her head, lets face it, she expected shy cliche geek Caulfield to be a lightweight afterall. After downing the last of her beer Victoria motioned for the bartender to get her another one, then turned to look at Max, who had now leaned her head on her arms that were messing with an empty glass on the counter.

"Max seriously. How can you expect ME to know what you're talking about if YOU don't even know?" Max just sat upright and started giggling avoiding Victoria's gaze. Victoria just huffed and gulped down the cool beverage infront of her, hoping Max would either get someone's elses attention soon or pass out. Victoria was suddenly knocked from the side as someone slumped into the barstool next to her.

"HEY!" Victoria went to scowl at the person when she was met with a pair of familar hazel eyes. Rachel. Shaking her head and laughing, both girls gave each other a brief hug.

"Sorry Tori! Little punk-ass over there bumped me." Rachel ended her sentence by bumping a blue haired girl with her hip and giggled.

"Pfff little really Rach?" Victoria's eyes narrowed at the familiar husky voice. Chloe. She didn't know why but something just bugged her about Chloe, though they were frenemies both of them knew that they'd never be close.

"Oh yeah. Of course, Chloe you owe me a beer!" Victoria snapped at Chloe before getting a middle finger as a reply. Huffing Victoria turned around and was suddenly met by Max's body slumping up against hers.

"GODDAMMIT CAULFIELD!" Victoria growled and was only met with a hazy smile, one that made her impression soften. Max on the other hand was too drunk to notice the edge in Victoria's voice.

"H-Hey liiiisten Warren, I iz jus -hic- nah into you" Max trailed off and mumbled something too incoherrent for Victoria to hear.

"My name is Victoria, and Max seriously GET OFF ME RIGHT NOW YOU'RE RUINING MY DRESS!" Victoria went to glare down at Max but instead was headbutted in the jaw as Max suddenly sprang up.

Rachel turned around in her seat to get another drink only to be met with an irritated Victoria holding her jaw and Max in a hysterical fit of laughter, which only made Rachel laugh. Chloe on the other hand just glared at Victoria for making so much noise and frowned at a now laughing Rachel, before laughing herself.

"Seriously you guys are fuckin' clowns, whats the deal Rach?" Chloe tried to put on a serious face as Rachel turned and leant on her, then immediately sat up when her beer arrived.

"Tori why did you think getting sweet likkle Maxie over hear drunk was a good idea?" Chloe looked up from her phone and just listened with an amused grin on her face...but that grin faded when Rachel continued. "Seriously we know Caulfields lightweight...like last time when you two got stuck in the bathrooms and she started-" Rachel was cut off as Victoria turned in her barstool to glare at her.

"First off. THAT inncident was MAX'S fault. Not mine. And secondly, she never leaves the goddamn school Rach, she needs to socialize okay?!" Victoria turned her attention back to her beer. Rachel started giggling but stopped when she saw Chloe's blank look on her face, trying to lighten the mood Rachel put her hand on Chloe's shoulder and joked...

"Too much pot Chlo? hey seriously?! d-did someone drug your drink?" Rachel tried to find answers in Chloe's deep blue eyes but she saw nothing, Victoria turned to look at the blue haired deliquent and waved a perfectly mani-cured hand infront of her face.

"Hey punk-ass you alri-" But Chloe didn't hear any of that, all she heard were the giggles coming from the little brunette two stools away. She had to know...but part of her completely recognized her childhood friend.

"MAX?" Chloe just blurted out not even registering the looks of confusion on Rachel's and Victoria's faces. All girls eyes now on a completely oblivious Max Caulfield who was too busy swirling around her drink.

At the sound of her name being called Max's head shot up and she saw three girls just staring at her, a slurred "Wha?" was all she could manage to spit out before she saw the blue-haired girl glare at her.

"Nice to fucking see you too" Chloe harshly spat at Max narrowing her eyes into slits before continuing, "Oh no HI NICE TO SEE YOU AFTER FIVE FUCKING YEARS?! JUST FUCKING 'WHA' WHAT THE HELL CAULFIELD?!" By the time Chloe was finished, she had stood up with so much force that her barstool fell over behind her.

Rachel finally got why Chloe was so weird before and she immediately stepped between a bewildered and sad Max and a pissed off Chloe. "CHLOE CHILL!" Rachel pushed Chloe back and wrapped her arms around the bluenette trying to calm her down. Victoria on the other hand was helping a drunken Max to her feet.

Rachel was worried, Victoria was annoyed, Chloe was pissed off and all girls were silent as Max started giggling. Rachel let go of a confused yet still angry Chloe Price and Victoria just stayed still as Max managed to stand up the rest of the way herself. What came next surprised all of them, but not as much as it surprised Chloe.

Max launched herself at Chloe and immediately wrapped her arms around her, burying her face into the taller girls chest Max just sighed. And Chloe just stood there unable to speak. Numbly, Chloe wrapped her arms around Max's back and rested her head on top of Max's.

"Chloe you look -hic- awesoommee" Max buried her face further into Chloe's plaid shirt and let out a contented sigh, unaware that a smile had managed to creep it's way onto Chloe's face. Smirking at how cute Max was when drunk, Chloe let all the anger growing inside her go, because for once she had gotten her wish answered. Max had come back.

"Your not too bad yourself Caulfield, Max you haven't changed a b-" Chloe was cut off when a pair of soft plump lips were pressed against hers...then pulled away. Max looked up at a shocked Chloe and began giggling again. Chloe hadn't stuttered since she was a kid, but she did then.

"W-What was that for?..." Chloe asked, more shocked than angry. Afterall, she DID enjoy the kiss, just not how brief it was. Max looked up at her with her glistening baby blue eyes and gave her a smile so big her nose crinkled, something it always did when she was at her happiest.

"J-Jus tha your really pretty an' I wanted to since we were kids cuz your amazeballs an' a badass" Max ended her sentence with a small hiccup, then buried her face back into Chloe's shirt, not caring if people saw her kiss Chloe or that she were blushing hard.

Chloe didn't know what to say, she'd fallen for Max long before now and now Max was here in her arms. Chloe didn't care that she was blushing and smiling like an idiot infront of Rachel and Victoria and anyone else looking. She was happy. She finally had her Max back. She wasn't alone. And she could only thank whatever Gods were smiling down on her for convincing herself to go with Rachel tonight.

As for Victoria and Rachel they just stood there, still shocked, but also admiring how cute Max and Chloe were together. At how easily they fit together after five totally different years apart. Victoria tried to force her face from smiling but she couldn't.

"Alright. Alright Lovebirds, lets get this party moving to my room!" Victoria just shook her head as Rachel bounced up and down with excitement.

"Yeah Yeah...sure...in a minute..." Chloe mumbled from Max's shoulder where she had buried her face. Giving the brunette a final squeeze to let her know they were going now Max looked up at her sleepily and immediately grabbed Chloe's hand.

"Relax Caulfield I ain't gonna go nowhere" Chloe joked as she helped Max walk straight.

After a painfully slow walk from the gym to the girls dorms Chloe, Max, Rachel, and Victoria finally stood infront of Rachel's door, her slat decorated with colourful artwork and her name in the center in bold black letters.

Rachel turned on the lights and flopped onto her bed as the other three girls followed behind, Victoria in last closed the door quietly as to not wake anyone on the floor, then locked it and sat down exhausted next to Rachel.

After gently resting Max on Rachel's sofa Chloe breathed out a breath of relief thinking Max had fallen asleep...only to glare at Max when she snatched Chloe's signature beanie off her head and pulled it on.

"D-Do I look cool now?" Max was smiling like an idiot and were completely oblivious to a now extremely red in the face Chloe Price. Letting out a shaky nervous laugh Chloe looked down at her worn boots and mumbled a "Yeah...amazeballs Max...".

Taking out her cellphone quietly Rachel opened the camera and managed to snap a shot of an embarassed Chloe glancing up to a giggling Max, beanie on over her eyes. This made Max peek out from under Chloe's beanie with a confused look on her face, and made Chloe glare at her and a smirking Victoria trying to see the picture. Smiling innocently Rachel waved the photo at Chloe and Max, then quickly pulled back when Chloe practically leaped at her from across the room screaming: "Goddammit Rach delete it! Bitch gimme the phone!" which only led to Max and Victoria giggling and Rachel in a fit of laughter.

Trying, and failing, to not smile or laugh at the situation Chloe began wrestling with Rachel until Victoria simply snatched the phone out of Rachel's hand and sent the photo and a text to each of their phones. Seeing the death glare she got off Chloe, Victoria smirked and flipped her off before standing up off the bed and brushing off her dress.

"Well it's getting late and I'd reaallyy not like to be around when Caulfield over there gets sick so I'm gonna go, later Rach, Max" Then walking to the door Victoria opened it and turned around to look at Chloe "bye punk-ass".

Throwing a pillow at the door Chloe cursed when instead of hitting Victoria, it hit the edge of the door as it was closing. Groaning Chloe got up, snatched the beanie off a smirking Max's head and pulled it on her own as she sat down next to Rachel.

"Sooo uhh you gonna take care of Max?" Chloe nervously asked as she gave Rachel a side-ways glance. Rachel on the other hand just combed one of her hands through her now messy hair and gave Chloe a 'do-you-need-an-answer' look. Sighing Chloe stood up and wrapped her arms around Max's waist and hoisted her up over her right shoulder.

"Rach you better believe you hella owe me one after thi-" But Chloe stopped mid-sentence when she felt Max shaking from giggling so much, then let out a loud groan when she just heard Max say "Hella...Heelllaaaaaaa...HellaHellaHellaHella". Chloe just turned around so she was facing Rachel and gave her her best 'are you fucking kidding me?' look before flipping her off and heading into the girls dormitories hallway.

The walk to her truck felt even longer now that she was carrying a drunken Max who kept bursting out into random giggling fits for no good reason. After a 10 minute walk Chloe opened the passenger side off her truck and placed Max inside hurriedly, trying to get the trip home as short as possible. Max on the other hand was too busy looking around in amazement before blurting out: "YOU DRIVE?!" Like it was the biggest secret she had now found out. Face-palming Chloe just muttered a "Max just sleep" before leaning in her truck to strap Max in, only to stop when she felt a hard slap. Right on her ass. Blushing Chloe immediately pulled back so she was standing next to her truck out of Max's reach.

"Jesus Caulfield..." Was all Chloe could muster as she glared daggers at a now hysterically laughing Max. Unlike Max, Chloe was not the best part amused. Climbing into the drivers side Chloe cringed when she felt Max staring at her, deciding to just face Max, Chloe turned her head to look at a smiling Max and immediately regretted it when Max blurted out-

"Heyyy Chloeeeee a-are you a -hic- are you a virgin?" Chloe just turned to face away from Max and slammed her head against the steering wheel. This night was going to be longer than expected.

 **\- - - END - - -**

 **A/N: Okay Okay, you guys I'm sorry for not updating 'Just A Replacement' but Ive got MAJOR writers block and I literally can't think of anything. I WILL finish it for all of you lovelies that have been wanting more BUT right now I'm taking a short-ish break. Works a pain in the ass and I have barely anytime to write anymore so here I am at nearly 2AM. Ughhh enough bull-shit now if you need further info message me 'cuz I'm not gonna make ALL of you suffer my drabbling on. ALSO I'M TAKING REQUESTS, sooo if you have an idea for a one-shot, doesn't have to be Pricefield, either PM me or leave a review on this.**

 **Stay gorgeous my little beauties!**

 **~CC**


End file.
